fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tragic Event Flashback Sequences
5-year-old Bonnie Anderson was playing in her tree house outside in her backyard………and she sighed devastatingly just as she he remembered the day of her best friend forever, Gloria’s tragic passing away……but Bonnie cheered herself up a bit knowing that she'll see Gloria as a guardian angel spirit some other day. Then she heard some arguing in the distance………… "Hey, you guys………I know me and my best friend forever would sometimes argue like that." Bonnie said devastatingly as Kermit looked at her sympathetically. "We’re terribly sorry that your best friend forever passed away, Bonnie………" Kermit said as Bonnie sighed heavily. "It's just hard to forget that she’s gone forever……" Bonnie said depressingly as Gonzo looked right at her. "It'll be alright, Bonnie………" Miss Piggy said as Bonnie smiled at them. "Yeah……right." Bonnie said as she went back to her play area……… Bonnie walked around through the wilderness looking at her side……and she stopped walking around to look at at the place where it made her very devastated and depressed………and she sighed devastatingly remembering that terrible event……it happened like it was only 2 days ago. (Bonnie’s flashback sequences) Bonnie and Isabella saw Gloria fighting against Shere kahn………and she wrestled around with him and threw him off the cliff side……then couldn’t handle the stress and was in a lot of pain from all that tiger fighting she did…… "Oh dear...........I'm in a lot of pain from all that tiger fighting I did........." Gloria said as she collapsed over and kneeled down to the ground. Bonnie and Isabella were terribly shocked over this situation. "Oh no, Gloria............are you alright?" Isabella asked in shock and concern. "I think so, Isabella............but I might be having some seizures here............." Gloria said while lying down on the ground. Bonnie's eyes were welling up with tear drops............... "You're injured terribly, Gloria..............I'm gonna call 9-1-1 on my rainbow colored cell phone." Isabella said in concern as she dialed 9-1-1 on her rainbow colored cell phone. The rainbow colored cell phone began ringing and Isabella answered it. "9-1-1............what's your hurry, Isabella?" 1 of the paramedics said on the other end. "Well, Gloria's having some seizures in the middle of the ground.......please come over here with an ambulance." Isabella said frantically as another paramedic spoke on the other end as well too. "How old is she?" the other paramedic asked on the other end. "She's 12-years-old........." Isabella said on the other end as well. "Alright.............she's 12-years-old, but just calm down a bit.........alright?" another paramedic asked on the other end. Bonnie took over the rainbow colored cell phone......... "Well.......we are calming down, but she's having some seizures, you must get over here, please, 'cause she might be dying, please........" Bonnie said tearfully on the rainbow colored cell phone. "Alright.............we'll be right over in the nick of time........." the other paramedic said on the other end as well. Later that afternoon.........the paramedics had arrived with the ambulance and put Gloria on the stretcher and drove off to Leslie Carter Memorial Hospital. When they got to Leslie Carter Memorial Hospital..........Bonnie, along with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Gladys and Isabella were all sitting in the waiting room. Bonnie was reading her 'Muppet Show' comic magazine stories when Nurse Johanssen walked outta Dr. Johnson's operating room. "Bonnie, do you wanna see your best friend forever in my operating room?" Nurse Johanssen asked as Bonnie nodded her head tearfully in agreement and she, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Gladys and Isabella followed her to Dr. Johnson's operating room. When they got to Dr. Johnson's operating room..........Dr. Johnson was running a few tests on Gloria's injuries, but a tragic event happened. "I fear that the injuries are deadly." Dr. Johnson said as Bonnie walked tearfully up to Gloria's hospital bed. "Gloria.........you can't pass away and leave me alone forever.........." Bonnie said tearfully close to crying and weeping as Gloria put her right hand on Bonnie's right shoulder and smiled gently at her. "Don't grieve for me, Bonnie, I'll always be with you even if you can't see me, but you'll still be my best friend forever." Gloria said as Bonnie was feeling a bit uncomfortable and nervous. "I know that, Gloria........but how are you gonna be with me if I can't see you?" Bonnie asked tearfully in fear as Gloria spoke her final words to her. "Bonnie, let the memories be held into your heart and soul.........thank you, Bonnie........and.......goodbye........forever........." Gloria said as she finally passed away peacefully from Shere Kahn's attacks. "Gloria? Gloria?" Bonnie asked tearfully in fear as she began crying and weeping over her deceased body. "Gloria........no...........you can't leave me alone forever...........you can't go where I can't follow you........." Bonnie said tearfully between sobs and weeps. Bonnie ran away outta the operating room crying and weeping and Mrs. Anderson tried to stop her. "Bonnie, wait!" Mrs. Anderson called after her as Bonnie sat on the red bench crying and weeping uncontrollably. '' (''End of Bonnie’s flashback sequences) Bonnie now had tear drops coming outta her eyes……and she continued looking at the spot where Gloria passed away in the battle……and she looked at the deceased body of Shere Kahn that attacked and killed her best friend forever……and with 1 fed up expression……she pointed her right pointer finger at Shere Kahn’s deceased body. "I’m still fed up with you………and with myself." Bonnie said devastatingly with a heavy sigh as she looked up at the sky with tear drops still coming outta her eyes knowing that Gloria was in a much better place in the heaven skies. "I’m terribly sorry we didn’t go the other way, Gloria……I just wish we could’ve done much better by now.” Bonnie said devastatingly as she looked up at the clear blue sky. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flashback Sequence Fan Stories Category:Dude723's Fan Stories